the_star_wars_saga_and_anthologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Commander Cody
Commander Cody was a clone commander in the Grand Army of the Republic, specifically in the 212th Battalion. He served under the jedi-general Obi-Wan Kenobi together with the rest of his battalion, and fought in the Battle of Utapau. History Pre-19 BBY Cody, like the other clones in the Clone Army, was born on the storm-planet Kamino as a clone to the bounty hunter Jango Fett. After training for some time, Cody was ready to fight alongside his brothers in the Clone Wars. Cody was given the title of commander, where he commanded the 212th Battalion of clone troopers under Jedi-general Obi-Wan Kenobi. Like the other troops in the battalion, Cody was given orange markings on his armor. 19 BBY After three years of the war, Obi-Wan got a mission to track down the Separatist leader General Grievous. He located Grievous on the planet Utapau, where he was to confront Grievous and his droid army. Obi-Wan brought Cody and the rest of the 212th Battalion with him to help with the mission. After planning out the ambush on Grievous with Cody, Obi-Wan took his starfighter to land on Utapau to confront Grievous himself, and told Cody to wait before attacking with the troops. After some time had passed Cody ordered his troops to attack, and so their Venator-class Star Destroyers entered Utapau's atmosphere where they released Republic Gunships to transport Cody and his troops to the Separatist base below, that was located inside a huge crater on the planet. There Cody and his troops bravely fought against the droid army, and Cody soon noticed how Obi-Wan's lightsaber fell down from above and landed on the ground in front of him. Cody took the lightsaber into his possession until he could give it back to Obi-Wan. Cody also reported reported about the battle to the Jedi Council on Coruscant. After fighting for some time, Cody and his troops had managed to gain much territory from the Separatists, and Obi-Wan soon came to meet Cody on the creature Boga. Obi-Wan had managed to kill Grievous, and Cody showed Obi-Wan that he had found his lightsaber, and so he gave the weapon back to Obi-Wan who thanked Cody before he rode off to continue fighting. After this however, Cody got a holographic message from the Republic chancellor Palpatine, who told Cody that the time has come to execute order 66. This meant that clone troopers would turn against their Jedi generals, and Cody listened to the chancellor and told an AT-TE to fire at Obi-Wan. It fired at the Jedi general who fell down into the water at the bottom of the crater. Personality Cody, like all the other clones, obeyed orders without question. Powers and abilities Cody, like the rest of the 212th, was a brave fighter. Like the other clones he was equipped with a blaster and armor that protected him in battle, and had a visor on it's helmet. Appearances in chronological order * Episode III - Revenge of the Sith Category:Clone commander